theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 18, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 4:52 Dragonian King i is first You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:00 Flower1470 Hey Silly You are no longer away. 5:00 Dragonian King hi lily 5:05 Flower1470 I'm now involved in playing The Sims 2 I need advice, can you offer some? You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:07 Dragonian King sure 5:10 Flower1470 So I live in an apartment with Peep 5:10 Dragonian King ok 5:10 Flower1470 The guy who lives in the apt adjacent to us (whose name is Neil) is always so loud 5:11 Dragonian King invite him over and trap him in a box 5:11 Flower1470 especially while we're trying to sleep thats not an option I bang on the walls and that normally is enough But I got tired of it So I went over to complain He's a snob and blew me off 5:12 Dragonian King ooo 5:13 Flower1470 He went to get into the communal hot tub but I stopped him to ague argue* We got into a poke war which made me cry (???) and he threatened to get me demoted from my job! 5:14 Dragonian King ooo 5:14 Flower1470 So I went to work and came home with the news that he somehow did demote me! 5:14 Dragonian King O_o 5:15 Flower1470 and he's still making noise!!! Now I need to decide what to do next Ihave some options Our landlord has a crush on me. I can use that to make him shut Neil up or possibly raise his rent I can also get my boyfriend (also a part of the complex) to fight him or I can confront him myself I can do all three I guess idk Your opinion? 5:17 Dragonian King i still think the box idea would work but i guess i'll pick your options :P maybe the landlord one? 5:19 Flower1470 I can use my stunning good looks to seduce him to raise Neil's rent >: ) I'll try that first once Peep gets home so I can get her opinion too You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:27 Dragonian King so was neil like your boss or something? 5:27 Flower1470 no but he must know someone at my work 5:28 Dragonian King or he's crazy rich like kaiba and controls everything 5:28 Flower1470 bc he knew where I work in the first place maybe 5:29 Dragonian King or he IS kaiba *plot twist* 5:31 Flower1470 :O Whatever I decide on doing, I'll take screenshots so you can see what happens You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:34 Dragonian King ok You are now away. You are no longer away. . You are now away. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:23 Loving77 hey hey hey You are no longer away. 6:23 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:40 Flower1470 Hey Jony 6:40 Cfljony22 hey guys You are no longer away. 6:40 Dragonian King hey jony 6:40 Cfljony22 oi r u done drawing meh silly 6:41 Dragonian King i've been done drawing you for a while 6:42 Cfljony22 i asked you yesterday 6:42 Dragonian King but it's part of a drawing that i haven't finished 6:42 Cfljony22 and u said no wow 6:43 Loving77 hi jony 6:44 Cfljony22 hey peep You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:02 Dragonian King guys guess what 7:02 Flower1470 what 7:03 Loving77 what 7:03 Cfljony22 tahw 7:05 Dragonian King i'm drawing jony getting rekt by darwin 7:05 Cfljony22 silly ill give you one chance one chance only to take that back 7:05 Dragonian King JK :D i just felt like saying "guess what" and didn't have a what 7:05 Cfljony22 hey silly guess what 7:05 Dragonian King what 7:06 Flower1470 I read that as "i'm dating jony" and choked 7:06 Cfljony22 o_o 7:06 Dragonian King ... 7:07 Cfljony22 hey silly 7:07 Dragonian King what 7:07 Cfljony22 whats your name 7:07 Flower1470 maybe i need a stronger prescription for my glasses 7:07 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChCckO_F0Ss&spfreload=10 CRAP I HT ENTER 7:07 Flower1470 we've been asking him that for years 7:07 Dragonian King (rofl) lol you failed 7:08 Flower1470 he won't tell us 7:08 Cfljony22 I just wanted to tell him it doesnt matter what his name is :( andi hit enter by accident lol 7:08 Flower1470 haha 7:09 Dragonian King my name is bruce wayne 7:09 Cfljony22 unlike the rest of us, sillys name gives us close to no clues as to what his name is\ 7:09 Dragonian King (batman) 7:09 Cfljony22 its not hard to figure out my name or lilys 7:09 Flower1470 lol 7:10 Cfljony22 im gonna take a guess at your name lily 7:10 Flower1470 He told us that his name doesn't start with X 7:10 Dragonian King so that narrows out Xavier and... probably nothing else 7:10 Flower1470 thats all we got 7:10 Cfljony22 silly ik for a fact 7:11 Flower1470 "narrows out" 7:11 Cfljony22 it doesnt start with a y does it just tell us that 7:11 Dragonian King nope 7:11 Cfljony22 PROGRESS 7:11 Dragonian King you're right it also doesn't start with any numbers or symbols if that helps 7:11 Flower1470 good to know 7:11 Cfljony22 is it magikarp 7:12 Flower1470 Peep, what name did we say fit Silly? 7:12 Cfljony22 NOOB OH 7:12 Flower1470 Wasn't it James? 7:12 Cfljony22 OMG 260 no scope 7:12 Dragonian King yes my name is Magikarp Noob 260noscope how'd you guess? 7:12 Flower1470 LOL 7:12 Cfljony22 I KNEW IT is it shalabonquishaniea> its shalabonquishaniea isnt it 7:14 Dragonian King no that's my middle name 7:14 Cfljony22 so it doesnt start with an s cause S.S.? sounds bad 7:16 Dragonian King actually it does my last name starts with S too so everyone in our family is S.S.S. 7:17 Cfljony22 i cant tell if thats sacrasic or not 7:18 Flower1470 @Silly you know my real name, right? 7:18 Dragonian King well, shalabon-whatever isn't my middle name so yeah kind of uh is it ummmm fred 7:18 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:18 Cfljony22 freddy to you the seconds 7:18 Flower1470 i thought you did. guess not. 7:18 Cfljony22 second 7:19 Dragonian King of course i do i was being sarcastic and weird and... me :P 7:19 Cfljony22 shalabonquishaniea the second 7:19 Flower1470 do you??? do you really?? 7:19 Cfljony22 what if i were to tell you 7:19 Dragonian King gee i don't know is it liliana maybe? lol 7:19 Cfljony22 no 7:20 Dragonian King oh yeah it's fred i forgot sorry fred 7:20 Flower1470 nw I think Fred is the default name my dad gives things 7:20 Cfljony22 Silly 7:21 Dragonian King hmm mine is steve 7:21 Flower1470 "what should we name him?" "he looks like... Fred!" "dAD NO" 7:21 Cfljony22 does your name have 4 letters in it 7:21 Dragonian King yes 7:21 Cfljony22 that was a dumb question 7:21 Flower1470 LOL 7:21 Cfljony22 Ok i have an idea silly answer us 3 questions u have to tell the truth 7:22 Dragonian King no thanks 7:22 Cfljony22 its a yes or no i cant be like WHATS YOUR CREDIT CARD NUMBE yas or nah k? 7:22 Dragonian King yes question 2 please 7:22 Cfljony22 WAIT NO wow 7:23 Flower1470 The fact that he has kept his personal info to himself this long is actually quite inspiring 7:23 Cfljony22 silly 7:23 Dragonian King what thanks lily 7:24 Cfljony22 does it your name start with a letter before n 7:24 Flower1470 im here like THIS IS MY NAME AND THE STATE I LIVE IN ANd MY AGE 7:24 Cfljony22 AND ADDRESS 7:24 Flower1470 hey i dont go that far 7:24 Dragonian King lol 7:24 Flower1470 im still smart kinda 7:24 Cfljony22 cough SILLY 7:24 Dragonian King that's okay lily i went to your estate so many times i could find my way there in a sandstorm maybe 7:25 Cfljony22 answer 7:25 Flower1470 :P 7:25 Cfljony22 plz 7:25 Dragonian King the answer is maybe 7:25 Flower1470 Silly doesn't have to answer anything 7:25 Cfljony22 IN THEORY your right but technacilly 7:25 Flower1470 invading personal space isn't something that normally goes on here 7:25 Cfljony22 your aslso right i wouldnt consider it "invading" OMG 7:26 Dragonian King "in theory you're right but you're also right" 7:26 Cfljony22 LEG CRAP 7:26 Dragonian King that sounds gross 7:26 Flower1470 It's obvious that he doesn't want to share that and so we'll respect that LOL Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:26 Flower1470 Silly that was the best possible reaction to that 7:26 Cfljony22 I meant leg cramp 7:27 Dragonian King i know, i'm a genius 7:27 Cfljony22 i just dropped my comp off the table i thought killed it for a second just for a second 7:28 Dragonian King jony how about this 7:28 Flower1470 it wouldn't have been much of a loss 7:28 Dragonian King i'll tell you my real name if you send me a million dollars in the mail by friday 7:28 Flower1470 that's reasonable 7:28 Cfljony22 deal the fact is you have to gve me your address for that, meaning you value your name more than your actual personal info 7:28 Flower1470 OOO 7:29 Cfljony22 "slow clap for silly" 7:29 Dragonian King nope i'll have you mail it TO MY FRIEND'S HOUSE mwahahahaha 7:29 Cfljony22 so we know what state and country u live in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAryFIuRxmQ 7:29 Dragonian King not necessarily 7:30 Cfljony22 and i could just follow your friend everywhere 7:30 Dragonian King i could have you mail it to a friend halfway across the country and then have them mail it to me boom 7:30 Cfljony22 i'll tell you my real name if you send me a million dollars in the mail by friday -silly "if you send me a million" "me" "me as in not my friend" 7:30 Dragonian King my friend* :D 7:31 Flower1470 lol 7:31 Cfljony22 why wouldnt your friend keep the mill 7:31 Dragonian King because... um... they don't believe in money? 7:31 Cfljony22 Ok so if i were to do this and you open the mill 7:32 Loving77 Lily, this guy left me a message on my message wall on the TTR wiki asking to be unblocked for a thing he did on the TT wiki like 3 years ago. I was looking at what he did and it's pretty weird. Apparently he vandalized Silly's page along with a few others. 7:32 Flower1470 link 7:32 Dragonian King wow rude 7:32 Cfljony22 and then you relize i put a gps in with the mill so now i know where u live 7:32 Dragonian King no i wont because i'll obviously need my friend to put it in a new envelope and tell them to keep everything that's not the money 7:33 Loving77 http://toontownrewritten.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:21089 7:33 Dragonian King http://toontown.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Dragonian_King&diff=102202&oldid=102201 this is what he did 7:33 Loving77 yup 7:34 Dragonian King even though i dont like monkeys or ponies well i do kind of i like monkeys sorta and ponies but not MLP because MLP is weird 7:35 Loving77 what do you think Lily? 7:36 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWn0OCs0h-E 7:36 Dragonian King well the rock is rude so nyeh hey do you guys wanna hear something interesting i noticed 7:37 Flower1470 @Peep the block was given at a time where the wiki was flooded with spam and everyone who did so was taken out quickly, almost without thinking 7:38 Loving77 I think we should give him a second chance. 7:38 Flower1470 he was banned indefinitely on two accounts 7:38 Cfljony22 so its technaiccly a third chance 7:38 Loving77 lol link me the first account 7:39 Flower1470 http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User:Happy77 it says no edits tho which i dont understand 7:40 Dragonian King probably deleted contributions? 7:40 Flower1470 He was obviously blocked indefinitely for a reason. Was it a hasty decision? Maybe. Has he matured? It looks like it. already checked, nothing there either 7:40 Loving77 I think he made it so he could do one final spam before going out :P 7:40 Cfljony22 a lot can change in 3 years 7:40 Flower1470 He needs to accept the punishment for his actions tho 7:41 Cfljony22 make him eat the stringy things off of some bananas 7:41 Flower1470 LOL 7:41 Loving77 I think he has 7:41 Dragonian King ... what lol 7:41 Flower1470 I say we let him back in, shove the rules down his throat, and if he messes up ONCE, we block him again the sae way as before same* 7:41 Dragonian King you think he has eaten stringy banana things, peep? 7:41 Loving77 I'll do it. NO 7:42 Flower1470 dont reply to him there 7:42 Loving77 ik 7:42 Flower1470 Unblock, write the message on his TT Wiki talk page, then move on 7:42 Loving77 ok wait what does "move on" mean? 7:43 Dragonian King but peep that's what you said 7:41 Cfljony22 make him eat the stringy things off of some bananas 7:41 Flower1470 LOL 7:41 Loving77 I think he has 7:43 Loving77 NO I DIDNT I WAS TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE 7:43 Dragonian King YAY STUFF TAKEN OUT OF CONTEXET CONTEXT* 7:43 Flower1470 @Peep forget about him. it's done. 7:44 Cfljony22 its already done has anyone seen that movie? 7:45 Flower1470 @Peep ignore ZanyDragon's edit to your talk page. they asked me the same question and i answered them 7:45 Cfljony22 guess not 7:45 Loving77 What should the reason be for his unblocking? 7:45 Flower1470 "requested"? 7:46 Loving77 i guess 7:46 Dragonian King that sounds bad lol 7:46 Loving77 lol 7:46 Dragonian King "he wanted to be unblocked, so here merry christmas" 7:46 Cfljony22 put "none of your business" 7:47 Flower1470 @Peep do I warn Zany for insubordination or what he's capitalizing toons, changing "it" to "he" again they've gotten a message and a reminder already 7:48 Dragonian King sic lily butt on him 7:48 Loving77 yeah 7:48 Flower1470 @Silly ok 7:48 Loving77 "It's been three years and he requested to return. I think he's matured enough to return to the community." this good? 7:49 Flower1470 yup 7:50 Cfljony22 8/8 You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:59 Dragonian King guys im drawing jony getting rekt by darwin 7:59 Cfljony22 you already tryed ths and then lily said "i read that as im dating jony" and then it was cringe fest 2015 and then we got in an arguement about names remember 8:00 Flower1470 loool 8:01 Dragonian King well guess what File:Jonygetsrekt.png this time i actually did it 8:02 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:03 Cfljony22 i feel special that u remembered that i always wore 3d glasses even i forgot that 8:04 Dragonian King yay 8:06 Cfljony22 hey silly do me a favor 8:06 Dragonian King what 8:06 Cfljony22 i have to actually think of the favor i never really thought i would get this far 8:07 Dragonian King lol 8:08 Cfljony22 draw um me winnning the hungry games 8:10 Dragonian King ok 8:11 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:11 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:15 Cfljony22 GG You are now away. wait is she seriously not coming back LILY You are no longer away. 8:26 Dragonian King i didnt even realize she left 8:27 Cfljony22 i dont think shes coming back she was just like IM OUT can u do a hungry games or nah nah im guessing You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:31 Dragonian King nah i gtg, bye Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015